1. Field
The present disclosure relates to color pens for electronic panels, and more particularly, color optical pens for electronic panels, which provide user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in an electronic board or electronic blackboard, to write letters or to draw pictures in a color (e.g., red, blue, black, etc.), the color is designated through a menu and the designated color is represented on a screen. This designation procedure makes use of an electronic blackboard inconvenient for users relative to writing letters or drawing pictures on a conventional paper by using color writing instruments.